


A Normal Day

by Littledanceingdragons



Series: Trans Gray and a side of Gratsu Erlu [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Foster Care, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, The Author Regrets Nothing, implied loss of parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littledanceingdragons/pseuds/Littledanceingdragons
Summary: “ Nah he's the size of a blanket. “ Gray chimes in. “ Natsu isn’t shredded like that; he's more like a combination of bulk and lean muscle. “ Lucy snorts at him. “ Yeah sure Mr. Dorito. “ all of them lose it. Natsu is half wheezing and laughing at the same time. Erza is face down on the counter with her shoulders shaking. Glaring at her Gray opens his mouth.“ Okay Bowser. “
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster & Lucy Heartfilia & Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel & Happy & Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster/Lucy Heartfilia/Erza Scarlet
Series: Trans Gray and a side of Gratsu Erlu [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908853
Kudos: 20





	A Normal Day

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags & Jude is mentioned but obv no one likes him   
> FT Happy & Blue make a spot light! Turns out animals are good for mental breakdowns. Also Lucy goes through it this chapter,,, sorry,,,,,

Natsu was going through his usual day. He got up earlier than Gray did, usually around 4am he had to be at the station. The soft knock on the door startled him into nearly dropping the coffee mug in his hand. Pouting slightly, Natsu sts it down but goes to answer the door. He’s a little surprised to see Lucy, fully dressed and standing out there. 

He swings the door open. “ Lucy? “ he questions, the girl looks up and he's startled to find tear tracks down her cheeks. Deciding work will live if he's a few minutes late, Natsu guides her down on the couch and goes to make hot cocoa. 

Natsu taps the counter three times and a small blue blur darts out into the living room. Happy looks around spotting Natsu but everything about the man radiates calm. Natsu watches his cat look at a vacant Lucy. She has a purring ball of fluff on her lap in no time. 

She starts petting him, hands moving a little sloppily. Natsu snorts, turning back around to finish up her mug. There's a soft silence in the room filled up by Happy purring loudly. Satisfied with both mugs Natsu grabs them and sits down next to Lucy. He pushes the Mug into her hands, watching her gain a secure hold on it. They sit for a few minutes in silence, wrapped up in their own mugs. Natsu doesn’t ask not when Lucy opens her mouth to try and form words. Not even when her shoulders shake violently and sobs escape her. He reaches over gently tugging the arm mug from her shaking hands. She watches with glazed over eyes, tears look like they are absentmindedly hiking down her cheeks. Natsu wraps a blanket around her as she continues to pet Happy. 

Happy slaps a paw on her leg twice and she twitches. He deems it a proper reaction and curls back up on her lap. Natsu snorts slightly and takes away the mugs. A small glance at the clock reveals he has 20 minutes until he's supposed to leave. Natsu heads to his room after a small glance back at the blond on their couch. Gray is still asleep in the bed but Blue is awake. She wags her tail slightly when she sees him. 

He pets her softly before waking Gray up. His boyfriend groans and whines, nuzzling back into the pillow under his head. Natsu groans a little out of pure annoyance but he pokes Gray in the cheek as the other is opening their eyes in a death glare “ you better have a good reason. “ he hisses. Natsu explains in a soft voice and watches as Gray's expression turns from angry to concerned. “ Give me two minutes to get dressed. '' Gray says and Natsu kisses him softly in thanks. Returning to the living room to check in on Lucy Natsu seemingly realizes something.  _ I need Happy.  _ He thinks, remembering how bad his anxiety can get and that he is required to bring Happy with him. 

Gray finds him looking at Lucy with a perplexed expression. He doesn’t realize what’s wrong until he sees Happy curled up on her lap. Sharing a look Natsu scoops up Happy and Blue jumps on Lucy’s lap instead. She barely reacts and just continues to pet Blue without a care. 

Gray gives Natsu another kiss before he leaves to get dressed. Natsu deepens the kiss with a smooth movement that makes Gray’s heart melt. Eventually they both have to part. Natsu squeezes Gray’s hand before he leaves towards the bedroom. Smiling Gray makes some coffee, silently watching over the out of it girl on their couch. It’s an hour after Natsu has left when she starts showing signs of life. Lucy blinks with a rapid movement only an awake person would make. She doesn't move, neither does Gray. Slowly she processes her surroundings. Lucy’s eyes travel from the coffee table to Blue who’s half on her lap. “ When did I get here? '' she asks softly, her own words are uncertain. “ Four. “ Gray says simply, she almost flinches at his voice. Maybe she was expecting to hear someone else. She doesn't move again, almost holding herself still and waiting for the other shoe to drop. He hates that he recognizes the heavy set to her shoulders. Making up his mind he moves, sitting down next to her. 

With a soft voice he asks, “ What's wrong? “ the words register in her ears and then she's shattering into little pieces. Her shoulders shake violently and Blue is licking her face, keeping her grounded. 

Her mouth trembles and Gray wraps an arm around her. She leans against his side comfortably. Lucy doesn't talk, instead she grabs his hand with a death grip. “ Did something happen to Erza? “ he asks softly, wanting to be sure. Lucy shakes her head, releasing his hand she signs.  _ Erza. Work.  _ she fingerspells it but Gray nods at her. “ It's okay, I know sign. '' he reassures her, knowing how much of a hassle it is to finger spell. Her hands fly after that, forming a story Gray knows.  _ Erza is at work but I went to visit my Father.  _ She signs, hands jerking at Father. Gray knows she used the formal sign as if she is referring to a stranger. “ Did he hurt you? “ he asks with a malice directed at this `` Father''. 

She nods but then signs,  _ Not physically.  _ Lucy looks a little ashamed she's so upset but Gray understands it. He tells her so, knowing exactly how to explain it. He tells her a small story of him and his adoptive brother. 

“ We would hide in the cabinets while he screamed. '' Gray says, almost sounding small. “ I got taken out of the home but he didn’t. “ He whispers, remembering the years he spent without Lyon. “ I found him again but he hated me for leaving him. Lyon came around, he got better. “ He looks her in the eyes. “ It will be better Lucy, trust me on that. “ she nods at him, her wide brown eyes filled with emotion. Shifting slightly he pulls out his phone, calling into work. Lucy signs at him that it’s okay and that she's better but Gray gives her a look that screams stop lying. 

They spend the rest of the day together, watching movies and laughing. Lucy slowly starts to talk more, they tease one another but there's an understanding there that wasn’t there before. 

Lucy’s phone that's resting on the coffee table goes off. The device lights up with the name Erza. Lucy dives to answer it, he has to grab her to stop her from slamming into the coffee table. “ ERZA! “ she yells into the phone and Gray winces.  _ Where are you?!  _ Erza’s worried voice filters through the phone when Lucy puts it on speaker. “ I have been bonding with Gray. “ says cheerfully as if he hasn't been helping her out of a mental shutdown.  _ So you have finally decided to get to know him instead of judging him?  _ Erza teases and Lucy squacks. 

“ Erza! He can hear you! “ she hisses and Gray laughs. “ Lucy you called me a jerk to my face less than 20 minutes ago. “ he retorts. Erza's laughter through the phone is loud. 

“ Anyway get your ass over here Erza. “ Gray jokes, “ We are gonna make cookies. “ He bribes her with the prospect of food and Erza says she's on her way. She shows up in a mechanics suit that's half down and tied around her waist. Gray doesn't even flinch. “ Boots on the mat or Natsu will strangle all of us. “ Gray says, pointing at the blue rubber mat he's required to put his muddy work boots on. Erza laughs but she does put them on the mat.She stops to pet Blue who's still chilling on the couch. “ Okay so chocolate or these weird strawberry ones? “ he squints at the wrapping. “ Wait, we have mint cookies too. “ he remembers, and Lucy sets the package down on the counter next to the rest of them. “ Natsu is gonna kill me if I eat all of them. “ he grumbles but Erza snorts. “ That's why you have me and Lucy. “ she’s grinning and all of them share a smile. 

The cookies take twenty minutes and Gray doesn’t regret a second of it. He’s only starting to regret his life choices when Natsu walks through the door with a phone balanced on his shoulder and his bag in the other hand. His conversion stops while he narrows in on the multiple cookies on each of their plates. “ I gotta strangle the love of my life and our neighbors. “ he says without once taking his eyes off of them. Natsu hangs up and Gray gulps. “ In my defense, “ he says, “ It’s cookies. “ The firefighter doesn’t look amused, 

Erza shuffles in her seat. “ But I worked hard today. “ she wines, clutching her cookies close. “ I had a breakdown. I need cookies. '' Lucy says matter of factly. Gray is smiling slightly but Natsu narrows his eyes at him. “ Babe no. “ he whispers, knowing what’s about to happen. Despite his size Natsu is very fast and that shows when he throws Gray over his shoulder. He can’t stop the embarrassing yelp that escapes him. Lucy laughs at his misery along with Erza. “ You gotta stop eating cookies. “ Natsu is definitely scowling at him. “ Well excuse me mister. “ Gray mocks, whacking Natsu in the back. “ Hey! “ Natsu yelps and Gray laughs. “ Suffer. “ he jokes, kicking his feet slightly. 

“ You two are adorable. “ Erza laughs and Natsu snickers. “ The only cute one in this household is Blue. “ he says and Gray fake gasps. “ How dare you exclude Happy. “ he jokes. The cat jumps onto the counter meowing offensively. Lucy laughs and Erza follows with a hand over her mouth. “ They both are adorable. “ Erza says, petting Happy. Gray kicks his feet again and Natsu just switches him to fireman's carry without a sweat. 

“ Asshole. “ he hisses at his boyfriend. Natsu doesn't even flinch, instead he laughs. “ I am not an asshole! “ Natsu exclaims, mock, offended. Gray glares at the pink idiot. “ You definitely are. “ at that Lucy gives him a cookie. Gray mouths I owe you my life at her while he shoves it in his mouth so Natsu can’t take it from him. “ Lucy you are disowned. '' Natsu pins her with a disappointed dad stare he gives Happy sometimes. The blond just looks him dead in the eyes and tells him to get out. 

Gray bursts into laughter. “ Holy shit. “ Erza wheezes and he really wants to high five Lucy. “ Rude. “ Natsu scowls at her. Lucy snickers, “ Oh no the brickhouse is offended. “ Natsu just raises an eyebrow at her. “ Excuse you I am at least the size of a doorway. “ he jokes. Erza shakes her head at him, “ No you seem wider than a doorway. “ she comments, Natsu looks down at himself. 

“ Nah he's the size of a blanket. “ Gray chimes in. “ Natsu isn’t shredded like that; he's more like a combination of bulk and lean muscle. “ Lucy snorts at him. “ Yeah sure Mr. Dorito. “ all of them lose it. Natsu is half wheezing and laughing at the same time. Erza is face down on the counter with her shoulders shaking. Glaring at her Gray opens his mouth. 

“ Okay Bowser. “ 

They all die and Gray nearly falls off Natsu’s shoulders. Luckily for him Natsu manages to catch him and change their positions. He is now in Natsu’s lap while he sits on a bar stool, Lucy has her mouth hung open and is almost looking offended. Erza has her phone out, typing before showing ehm a newly changed contact name. 

_ Bowser 2.0 _

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and stay tuned for another part!


End file.
